


【DamiJay】失落夜晚 Lost Night

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Good Brother Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 就算Jason已經很明確的叫Damian滾，Damian還是闖進了Jason的安全屋。他將不虛此行。





	【DamiJay】失落夜晚 Lost Night

**Author's Note:**

> 看完少年泰坦年刊#1的產物，接續裡面那段劇情。非常可能有bug。加入了一些新52時的劇情。我在看年刊的時候差點以為Jason真的會把他四弟打得不死也半殘，並且我承認我可能有點太享受桶哥發威的那幾頁了。

Don't leave me lost here forever

Show me your starlight and pull me through

Don't leave me lost here forever

I need your starlight and pull me through

Bring me back to you

──_Starlight_, Starset

Damian從窗戶爬進Jason的安全屋裡。

這裡就像Jason其他每間安全屋一樣乾淨整潔，所有的東西都被認真的收納過。客廳的色調是比較深的草綠色，和原木家具搭配出令人安心的氛圍。他看向沙發後方牆上的畫布，畫布裡樹枝光禿、大雪紛飛，結冰的湖面映出冰藍色的天空。畫的旁邊有個小木框，木框裡裝著一幀藝術手寫，Damian認出那是Jason的風格。

「I realize there's something incredibly honest about trees in winter, how they're experts letting things go。」Damian低聲唸著。「Jeffrey McDaniel。」

他解開披風、踢掉靴子，把自己剝到只剩四角褲，然後走進安全屋的浴室裡。

他脫掉身上最後的衣物，打開淋浴間的水龍頭，讓溫水打濕頭髮、淋在身上。他不在意水碰到細碎傷口造成的刺痛，把身上的髒污、汗水和乾掉的血洗掉。

『你從來這裡的那一刻就輸了。』

Damian彷彿又聽到了Jason對他說的話。他猛然張開眼睛，渾身顫抖。

他這次真的做了蠢事。前所未有地愚蠢。

他愛Jason Todd。

Damian愛他的桀敖不馴和自由狂放。他愛這個男人給他的、難以覺察的寵溺。Jason不像Grayson會無限包容，他總是會在他故意挑釁的時候陪他過兩招，但最後總是會讓他得到他想要的一切，無論是又一個頭罩或又一根撬棍。Jason會在跟他見面時關心他的任務、團隊、基地，他關心的問句直言無諱。他愛這個男人與他的共通點，讓他在大多數時候知道自己並不是完全孤身一人，他們站在在道德線上的同一個點、同樣如臨深淵畏懼跌落。他愛這個男人結實的腰和修長的腿，在他所有的性幻想和夢境中揮之不去。他愛這個男人的強大，即使他總是在面對Jason時忘記這個只有二十初頭的男人如何精通劍術與槍法、多次拯救地球，甚至當過刺客聯盟的首領、打敗了他的祖父。

他恨Jason Todd。

Damian恨這個男人在他自己心中的重量，讓他變得愚蠢脆弱、讓他渴望得到陪伴與回應。他恨這個男人的天賦與特質吸引了如此多人的覬覦，從小丑、蝙蝠俠到他的母親Talia。他恨Jason心中永遠把Drake放在所有其他家族成員之前，而Damian Wayne大概甚至不如Kate Kane重要。他恨這個男人一心追求事業，對他的愛毫無所覺，讓他表現得像個深受青春期旺盛荷爾蒙所苦、暴躁版本的少年維特，而他確實是個極度暴躁版本的維特。

而現在他將為他的極度暴躁和旺盛荷爾蒙付出代價。他簡直不敢相信自己的愚蠢。

然而他知道原因。他可以接受蝙蝠俠失望的眼神、夜翼離他而去，但他不能接受紅頭罩的背叛。當他找不到任務出錯的其他可能原因的時候，怒火與痛苦立刻燃盡他的理智線。他已經有了英雄漫畫般沉重、充滿磨難的人生，不想再要言情小說裡迂迴曲折求而不得的愛情。

Damian關掉水，抓過旁邊乾淨的毛巾，輕輕將臉埋進去。毛巾只有洗衣精的味道。他擦乾身體，將毛巾圍在腰間走出浴室找到客房。他打開客房的衣櫃，拿出裡面顯然不是Jason尺寸的衣服。

他抓著手上的T恤手指收緊到隔著棉布他都能感覺到指甲刺痛手心。這是Drake的尺寸，他甚至在莊園看過Drake穿這件衣服。他嫉妒到近乎窒息。默默將棉衣扔回櫃子裡，他回到客廳打開背包翻出先前穿在羅賓制服外面的帽T和長褲。

「我記得我告訴過你不要再出現在我面前。」Jason站在玄關，已經換回常服，手上抱著超市的紙袋。Damian沒聽到他進來的聲音；看出Jason沒有生氣，他心裡暗暗鬆了一口氣。

「我餓了。」Damian坐到沙發上，雙手抱胸像個賭氣的小孩。他用眼角餘光瞄著Jason，看到對方只是挑起一邊眉毛，什麼也沒說就抱著手上的紙袋進了廚房。

Jason放下紙袋就走出了廚房。他走到Damian爬進來的那個窗戶邊打開暗格拿出醫藥箱。他把箱子放在Damian面前，然後一邊走回廚房一邊說：「自己弄。記得打破傷風針，在箱子最底，你能分辨出來是哪一管。」

Damian沒有想過自己能把Jason惹毛到那個程度。他當下差點以為紅頭罩打算打死他，雖然他現在回想知道Jason絕對保留了力道。我做了什麼？Damian想著，表情竟有些惘然。

『當我前去找你的時候，我想要的只有我們終於能夠站在同一邊。』

而我想要更多。Damian苦澀地想。他知道隔天早上醒來他會覺得現在像單戀思春少女的自己蠢得無以復加、完全在浪費時間，但反正現在不是明天早上。

『我以為在這一切發生過後，在你經歷過這一切後你終於能夠明白。我們永遠無法贏得這場戰役，我們只能擊垮眼前的敵人。我們原本能一起做到。』

Damian其實並不想跟Jason一起做任何事情，因為那只會提醒他他單箭頭的愛情。他不像處處留情的Dick Grayson能夠隨時劃分好感情和任務的界線，更何況Grayson片葉不沾身，而他是真正愛著Jason。

『但相反地你出現在這裡，對我射出蝙蝠鏢，打算把這世界上唯一能夠用你的角度看這個世界的人撂倒。』

對不起。Damian聽著Jason切菜的聲音在心裡說。他心裡某個聲音在哀求Jason不要離開他，因為正如Jason所說的，他是唯一一個能用Damian的角度看這個世界的人。沒有別人了，不會有別人了。

『不要挑起你無法收尾的戰鬥。』

Damian一瞬間白了臉。

或許Jason一直都知道他的想法。或許他隱藏得沒有他以為的那麼好。或許Jason話中有話，在告訴他他並不愛他。

絕望瞬間攫住了他的每條神經，冰冷充塞了他每個細胞。

「嘿，Damian。」Jason看到完全沒有動的醫藥箱嘆了口氣。「你發了半個小時的呆？」

Jason坐到他旁邊，打開箱子拿出針管捲起Damian的袖子將針推進他的手臂。刺痛喚醒Damian的知覺。

男孩不想承認，但這個──Jason為他包紮傷口，曾經是他最美的夢境之一。他的夢境實現了，但他心中卻毫無喜悅與成就感。

「對不起。」Damian低喃。他的聲音小到Jason差點沒聽到。

Jason拿起棉花棒的手停頓了一下。他必須說他被這小子嚇得不輕，不是因為這小子道歉和蝙蝠俠道謝一樣難得，而是因為他聲音裡的無邊苦澀。他聲音裡的苦澀穿透Jason的耳膜，一路滲進他的內心。

沒有回話，Jason幫Damian臉頰和脖頸上的擦傷消毒塗藥。

「孩子。」Jason強硬掰過Damian的臉。「在你明天早上起床開始後悔你今天的舉動和表現出的脆弱之前，聽我說。你有在聽嗎？」

Damian的眼神慢慢聚焦在Jason海藍色的瞳孔，他點了點頭。

「你必須習慣，習慣我們都會有低谷。習慣我們都會有殘破、失落、極度痛苦和極度悲傷的時候。你必須習慣這是我們變得越來越堅強的方式。你必須習慣憤怒的嘶喊、心碎的眼淚、孤獨的冰冷。如果你把這一切都視為軟弱的、情緒化的表現而排斥；如果你永遠都不停下來品嚐勝利的喜悅和失敗的痛苦、永遠都不停下來思考你所有努力壓制的情緒，那麼，你究竟為了什麼活著？」

Jason看著男孩湖綠色的眼睛，思考著。他那麼年輕──年輕、強大、傲慢。他還有那麼長的路可以走、他的未來還有那麼多可能性。

下雨了。

暴雨伴隨狂風敲打在玻璃上，搖動著窗框。Damian伸出顫抖的手抓住Jason的衣服，Jason很輕很輕地勾起嘴角，角度小到難以發現。

他抱住Damian。男孩的手伸過他背後，緊緊抱著他。

「我愛你。」Jason聽到男孩說。

「我知道。」

「不是我愛Grayson的那種方式。」

「我知道。」

Jason在指尖摩挲著Damian的衣服。「就像今天你臉上就寫著『Jason Todd唯一的戰鬥優勢只有身材，真是不堪一擊』一樣，你有許多想法都直白地寫在臉上。Damian，我比你以為的更認真看著你。」

但Damian知道這並沒有使他特別。因為Jason Todd總是那麼認真看著他身邊每個人。

廚房的烤箱叮了一聲。「來吃點東西吧，我做了燉菜。」

兩人走到開放式廚房，Damian跳上吧檯的高腳椅，看著Jason戴上厚手套從烤箱中拿出陶瓷焗烤盤。盤子是暖橘色的，和整個廚房的色調一樣。紅頭罩是唯一一個能讓安全屋看起來真的像家一樣的人。

Damian拿起同色調的勺子舀了一些燉菜，這時Jason的手機響了。Jason從口袋裡拿出手機瞄了一眼。

「你爸。」他說著走到客廳，拇指按著接聽符號滑過螢幕。

「Jason。」蝙蝠俠的聲音低沉一如既往。「Damian在你那裡。」

這不是一個問句。

「我沒有綁架他。也沒有謀殺他。事實上他正坐在我的廚房裡吃著我做的燉菜。」

「你差點把他打到內出血。」Bruce的聲音沒有起伏，像是再也平常不過的敘述，但Jason仍從中聽出了指責。至少他認為自己聽出了指責的意味。

「既然你知道的這麼清楚，你聽到他對我說了什麼了嗎？你聽到我對他說了什麼了嗎？」

「……沒有。」

「那你看到他拿什麼威脅我了嗎？」Jason說，眼神變得冰冷。

「……」

Jason輕蔑地笑了。

「你知道，你還打電話來指責我打了你『兒子』。我真不知道我們兩個誰的眼比較殘。」Jason不屑地說，踱了兩步到窗前，看著無數雨點從他看不見的地方墜落到另一個他看不見的地方，「我對你來說，就只是永遠都不夠好而已，老頭子。你看著辦吧。」

他掛斷通話，走回吧檯吃他的燉菜。兩人沉默地進食，廚房裡只有偶爾叉子碰撞碗發出的聲音。

「你想要我的答覆嗎？」突然，Jason問。

Damian的叉子從他手中掉落，碰撞陶瓷碗發出匡噹的聲響。

「我會得到我想要的。」Damian倔強地說，嘴唇抿成一直線。

Jason挑眉，笑著搖了搖頭，「這世界上有很多東西是無法巧取豪奪搶來的。除非你想把我關出斯德哥爾摩。」

微微翻弄著食物，Jason想了想說，「如果你口味這麼重的話記得先告訴我。等你成年以後，並且你要自己處理好你老爸。」

Damian睜大眼睛、眼眶泛紅。他知道他沒聽錯。

Damian Wayne仍是個孩子。基本上。

他的父親有撿迷失的孩子的習慣。而或許他也是那些迷失的孩子的其中一個。

蝙蝠俠是復仇，蝙蝠俠是黑夜。黑夜從來不是希望、不是光芒、不是方向。當黑夜包覆過天空、群星冉冉升起之時，就是迷失的孩子看到希望、光芒與方向之時。

Bruce看著被掛斷的通話畫面。

「如果您講話的速度有出拳速度一半快的話，Bruce老爺，Jason少爺就不會誤會您的意思了。」

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我毫無節操，羅賓給我幾隻誰上誰下我都能吃得很開心，但DamiJay就是我的最愛啊，雖然我總會把Damian腦補得比他實際上更成熟一點（艱難地微笑


End file.
